We Go Together
by gordo-girl
Summary: The sequel to "Sit Down Your Rocking the Boat". For the spring musical Hogwarts is putting on "Grease". People get jealous, sparks fly when they shouldn’t, and our favorite couples find out that relationships aren’t easy. song lyrics © Hal Leonard music
1. The Posting of the Cast List

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Or grease, I think Snape owns that though! Sorry lame joke.

Summery: the sequel to _Sit Down Your Rocking the Boat. _For the spring musical Hogwarts is putting on _Grease._ People get jealous, sparks fly when they shouldn't, and our favorite couples find out that relationships aren't easy.

**We Go Together**

**Chapter 1**

**The Posting of the Cast List**

Last time…

_The Cast table looked up with anticipation._

"_The spring musical will be……"_

"_GREASE!"_

_The cast smiled at each other knowing that this was going to be yet another show to remember. _

This time…

Hermione came bursting through the boys dormitory with Ginny and Willa, who had decided to try out for the show, right behind her.

"Guys! the cast list is posted!" she yelled.

"Bloody hell Hermione why did you…. The cast list is posted?" Ron said sitting strait up in his bed.

They all ran down to the common room together. When they got there they pushed through the crowd of people to get to the list.

"Coming through, coming through." Harry said pushing his way through the crowd.

"Meowwww!"

"sorry Croshanks!" Harry said after he stepped on Hermione's cat.

There in front of them was the cast list for Grease;

**Cast List**

**Sandy-Willa D.**

**Danny-Ron W.**

**Rizzo-Pansy P.**

**Kenickie- Draco M.**

**Roger- Seamus F.**

**Sonny- Dean T.**

**Doody- Lee J.**

**Jan- Parvati P.**

**Marty- Hermione G.**

**Frenchy- Ginny W.**

**Vince Fontain/Teen Angel- Harry P.**

**Patty- Lavender B.**

**Miss Lynch- Hannah A.**

**Cha-cha- Cho C.**

**Extras**

**Susan Bones**

**Marietta Edgecombe**

**Padma Patil**

**Katie Bell**

**Angelina Johnson**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Alicia Spinnet**

**Michael Corner**

**Anthony Goldstein**

**Zacharias Smith**

**Terry Boot**

**Roger Davies**

**Dennis Creevey**

**Euan Abercrombie**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley**

**Ernie Macmillan**

**Another great cast for another great show! First rehearsal tonight in the theater building.**

**-Professor Daea**

_I know that this chapter was a little short and weird but I had to kind of set the stage. Please review._


	2. Rehearsals Start

**Chapter 2**

**Rehearsals Start**

That night Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Willa headed down in the poring rain to the Theater for the first rehearsal. When they got there they realized that were the first ones to arrive, so they sat in the rehearsal room and chatted about the play.

"I can't wait to see the costumes!" Willa said cheerfully.

"I bet the big dance scene is going to have the best costumes!" Ginny said in response.

"I wonder if they will use a real car for the Grease lightning scene?" Draco asked the other two boys. They all had become good friends even though they were former enemies.

Harry was about to answer when Cho entered the Room. She walked right up to Harry and gave him a note and then winked at him. Ginny stood up and read the note over Harry's shoulder.

_Harry,_

_as you know there's a big dance scene between are characters in the show. We should get together sometime and work on our steps. There's a dance studio in Hogsmead so maybe after we danced we could get a bight to eat. I miss you._

_Xoxo,_

_Cho_

Harry looked up from the note shocked. Ginny however turned the shade of her hair and stormed over to Cho.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ginny yelled.

Cho just looked her up and down and smirked.

"Are you seriously talking to me?" Cho said.

"Yah. Harry is my boyfriend so back off." Ginny then spun on her heal and walked back over to the group.

By that time most of the cast was there. Neville, Dean and Seamus came and sat with them. A couple seconds later Professor Daea came in, a pile of scripts floating behind her.

"Welcome to the first rehearsal for Grease. Please come get a script."

They then proceeded to read through the script. Hermione kept noticing that Pansy kept throwing little bits of paper in their direction, and pointing at someone in Draco's direction and whispering. Hermione got nervous. What if Pansy and Draco started seeing each other again. they were playing opposite each other. Just then Ginny leaned forward and whispered,

"Don't worry. I have my eye on her."

They both smiled knowing that at least they had each other.


	3. Paranoia Sets In

**Chapter 3**

**Paranoia sets in**

The next morning Willa, Ginny and Hermione headed down to breakfast. When they got there they found that Harry and Draco were trying to explain to Ron the genus of Monty Python.

"It sound bloody brilliant!" Ron said with his mouth full of toast.

Just then Pansy came over.

"Draco you left this in the common room last night." She said smoothly then turned and walked away.

There was silence.

"WHAT was that about?" Hermione said turning to Draco suspiciously.

" 'moni it was nothing. She's probably just trying to get to you." Draco said quietly. But in truth he was wondering the same thing. What WAS that about?

Later that night Ginny was walking to rehearsal all alone. Draco and Hermione were having a row, and Harry had to run back because he forgot his script. She had no clue where her brother was. Most likely with Willa she thought. She looked up to the cloudy sky.

"there's a storm a brewen'" she said jokingly. Unfortunately she was right.

Ginny entered the rehearsal room and froze in shock. There stood Cho and she was standing a bit too close to Ron.

"Get your hands off my brother!" Ginny yelled.

"Thanks Gin." Ron said shooting daggers at Cho.

"Man you are a piece of work. First you were trying to shag my boyfriend, now your trying to shag my brother. Unbelievable!" Ginny said her hands on her hips.

Cho walked over to Ginny, "Don't mess with me little girl."

Lets get one thing strait you don't call Ginny Weasley a little girl. Ginny lunged at Cho, but Ron grabbed her before she could do anything drastic.

"She's not worth it." Ron said.

Ginny knew he was right.


	4. Backstage with Broken Hearts

**Chapter 4**

**Backstage with Broken Hearts**

It was opening night for our favorite couples and, well, others. Ginny was exited about the show, but she was also distracted. Actually she was just angry. Throughout the whole rehearsal period Cho would not leave Harry and Ron alone. When she wasn't flirting with Harry she was trying to use Ron to get to Harry. Well Ginny has had enough.

"Cho!" Ginny yelled as she entered Harry's dressing room and seeing that he was not alone. "Get out!" Ginny yelled. Cho stood up and shoved Ginny.

"I'll leave when I want to!" Cho said. Ginny shoved her back.

"I told you to stay away from my boyfriend."

After that more shoving ensued. Ginny shoved Cho out of the room into the hallway.

"Catfight!" Seamus yelled seeing the two girls. A crowd of people formed around them as they continued to fight. Harry pushed his way through the crowds and pulled Ginny off Cho.

"STOP THIS! Stop this right now!" Harry yelled.

"Nice to see where your heart lies." Ginny said to Harry her eyes filling up with tears.

"Ginny…" Harry said.

"Well I hope you two are very happy together." She said turning and running back to her dressing room not wanting him to see her cry.

_Sorry this chapter is so short, but it was something that I really wanted to put in, and it's important to the plot. enjoy and review._


	5. Grease is the Word

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS IN THIS FANFICTION. THOSE BELONG TO THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE THEM I'M JUST USING THEM TO HELP THE STORY ALONG. (SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME OR REMOVE MY STORIES. THANK YOU)**

**Chapter 5**

**Grease is the Word**

the theater was quiet until the first cord of the show blasted out of nowhere. The curtain opened and Ron came on stage with his black leather jacket and greased up hair.

_I saw my problems and I'll see the light _

_We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right _

_There ain't no danger we can go too far _

_We start believin' now that we can be who we are_

_- grease is the word _

The other cast members started to come on stage. Draco, Seamus, Dean, and Lee as the T-Birds cam on stage left while Pansy, Parvati, Hermione, and Ginny as the Pink Ladies came on stage right.

_They think our love is just a growin' pain _

_Why don't they understand?_

_It's just a cryin' shame _

_Their lips are lyin', _

_only real is real _

_We stop the fight right now, _

_we got to be what we feel _

_- grease is the word _

_Chorus: _

_(Grease is the word, is the word that you heard)_

_It's got a groove, it's got a meaning _

_Grease is the time, _

_is the place, _

_is the motion _

_Grease is the way we are feeling _

As Ron belted out the song the rest of the cast slowly filed on stage and sang with him.

_We take the pressure, _

_and we throw away conventionality, _

_belongs to yesterday _

_There is a chance that we can make it so far_

_We start believin' now _

_that we can be who we are _

_- grease is the word _

_chorus _

_This is a life of illusion, _

_a life of control _

_Mixed with confusion - _

_what're we doin' here? _

_We take the pressure, _

_and we throw away conventionality, _

_belongs to yesterday _

_There is a chance that we can make it so far _

_We start believin' now _

_that we can be who we are _

_- grease is the word _

_chorus repeats 2x _

_(Grease is the word, is the word, is the word...) _

The light slowly faded out as Ron sang the last words.

_song lyrics © Hal Leonard music_


End file.
